


'Til Kingdom Come

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: First Kiss, Intimacy, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxious about his first kiss with Wolfram, Yuuri asks Conrad to teach him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Kingdom Come

"Yuuri~" Wolfram's voice is familiarly breathless. "Yuuri~" he repeats, his arms wrapped around his fiancé, their bodies rubbing and pushing together as they move, not quite synchronized, "please..."

"Wolfram," Yuuri starts, and then saves his breath for his exertions as he writhes with equal familiarity in Wolfram's embrace. Twisting back the other way, he catches Conrad watching, mouth turned up at the corners with the fond indulgence he reserves for his younger brother, and only when he thinks no one sees. Yuuri knows it's only a matter of seconds, of fractions of a second before Conrad's eyes will slide to him, Conrad's lips sliding into a different smile, the one Yuuri has come to think of possessively. He knows their eyes will meet if he lingers, because Conrad smiles at him as openly as his smile for Wolfram is furtive; Conrad lets Yuuri catch him looking and smiles caught, and Yuuri loves that smile. But he doesn't dare linger for it this time because if he waits to be caught in Conrad's gaze, he'll also be caught by Wolfram's kiss—

Torquing his squirm with a dip, with elbows but not fists, Yuuri wriggles himself free. Catching their respective breaths, he and Wolfram stand facing each other. 

Wolfram folds his now empty arms across his own chest. "You should let me," he argues. "I'm going to be gone for two days, and there's no guarantee you'll be here when I return. This may be the last we see of each other for Shinou knows how long." When Yuuri doesn't respond, Wolfram sets his jaw. "Fine." He throws back his head as he pivots about, turning his face only slightly to direct his parting comment back over his shoulder: "Just remember, when you're all alone in your bed tonight—" He cuts himself off, mouth hardening into a line before he turns forward again and strides towards his waiting horse.

Yuuri wonders what Wolfram was going to say; wonders if Wolfram even knew himself. He watches Wolfram's back for another step before he sighs. "Wolfram." 

Wolfram stops but doesn't turn. Yuuri goes to him, puts his arm around Wolfram's shoulders and Wolfram turns, slipping his own arms under Yuuri's, his hands flat at the small of Yuuri's back. When he feels the press of Wolfram's lips against the side of his neck, Yuuri doesn't flinch.

Wolfram doesn't look at Yuuri until he's mounted up. Then with a smile and a flourish, he whirls his horse and leads the guard off on their reconnaissance mission.

Yuuri waits until the riders are out of sight before he finally lowers his hand and starts walking. When he chooses a path that will lead him into the gardens rather than back to the palace, he feels Conrad hesitate at his side. Without pause Yuuri turns to smile at him, and Conrad wordlessly falls into step beside him.

The silence, as it always is with Conrad, is comfortable. Companionable. Conrad not only knows how and when to be quiet, but he actually appreciates and enjoys it as Yuuri does. Unlike Wolfram, who is never quiet, never calm, whose presence is always insistent (if not absolute in its demands)... "I wish he wouldn't be like that all the time," Yuuri sighs.

Conrad's soft gust of amusement is only partly suppressed. "Still resisting my brother's charms, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri hadn't meant to speak aloud... or maybe some part of him _had _meant to. If there's anyone he could talk to about this—__

__"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" He grins at Conrad, then looks down, watching his feet meet the path in turn. "That's not it," he adds quietly. "It's not that I don't want him to kiss me. It's. I just." Yuuri takes a breath, lets it out in another sigh. "I guess I just wish he would take it more seriously." Another breath, another sigh, and his mouth opens as if for more words—then closes again._ _

__Conrad is silent. Yuuri isn't sure whether he feels disappointed they're not going to discuss it or relieved they don't have to._ _

__But then Conrad says, "I think he _is_ taking it seriously."_ _

__"Yeah, I." Yuuri swallows, blushes, and studies his shoes, which have failed to continue carrying him down the path. "I didn't mean he's joking around. I know he really wants to kiss me. And, like I said, I wouldn't mind. I sort of. Want him to. It's just." A helpless shrug accompanies his sigh. "This will be my first kiss. And I don't want to disappoint him..."_ _

__Conrad is quiet again and even though Yuuri isn't really sure he wants to see Conrad's response, he sort of _needs_ to. So he glances sidelong—and then turns fully when he sees Conrad smiling. _ _

__"What?" Yuuri asks, his own mouth venturing into a tentative half-grin._ _

__"I'm glad you're finally starting to think of yourself," Conrad says, his words as generous and sincere as his smile. "To allow yourself some happiness."_ _

__"I guess I am." Yuuri nods. He hasn't really thought about it in those exact terms before, but maybe that's what it is. Already warmed by Conrad's smiling gaze, he feels his own smile warm his face even more. Emboldened by Conrad's acceptance, Yuuri goes on, "I don't know. He just makes me so nervous sometimes. I wish I could be more comfortable around him, the way I am with you. If it were you, I'd know it would be okay. If I did something wrong, you'd just show me how to do it right. You'd be patient, and..." Epiphanously, Yuuri looks at Conrad now. "Conrad?"_ _

__"Yes, Your Majesty?"_ _

__With a grin, Yuuri pokes him in the chest. "Conrad!"_ _

__Conrad returns the smile. "Yes, Yuuri?" he corrects himself._ _

__"Would you?" Yuuri asks, still smiling, the smile deepening in his eyes first, reaching his mouth; the corners tremble with the weight of it. Yuuri swallows, brings the edges of the smile back up. "Kiss me, that is?" His teeth dig into a hopeful lip before releasing it so he can clarify, "Teach me how?"_ _

__Conrad's smile freezes and starts to fade as he turns away. It's gone when he turns back, his face unreadable but not unkind. "I don't think that would be wise, Your Majesty."_ _

__The neutrality in his tone hurts Yuuri more than the words. "Please, Conrad. You're the only one I can ask. You're the only one I trust with this." Conrad doesn't respond with words but Yuuri thinks he catches a flicker in Conrad's eyes. He isn't sure what the flicker means; he takes a step closer, looking up into Conrad's eyes, looking for a trace of the flicker, looking for something— "Please."_ _

__Yuuri is looking at him. Just looking at him. No, not just _at_ him; _into him_. Conrad breaks the eye contact, but he can still feel the gaze. He swallows his sigh. "Is this a command, Your Majesty?" He looks back and when their eyes meet, Yuuri opens his mouth. Conrad is expecting a rebuke for using the title instead of the name—but Yuuri only drops his eyes and turns his head without saying anything._ _

__Then, softly, face downturned, Yuuri says again, "Please, Conrad." Conrad watches him take a deep breath and he knows he should be looking away when Yuuri looks up, but he can't bring himself to turn and so their eyes meet again. "It's because of you—it's because of the way you put your arms around me that I can hug Wolfram. I'm not used to men being all that physical with other men, for, um, affection. But with you." Yuuri is obviously struggling but he won't let himself look away, and Conrad's heart goes out to him. And yet, as vulnerable as Yuuri is now, there is also strength. Shades of the Maou; shades of the Maou's soul. "Conrad. I need you."_ _

__Conrad closes his eyes. Breathes in darkness. Feels Yuuri's gaze on the other side of his eyelids._ _

__He meets that gaze steadily when he opens his eyes again. "For you and Wolfram," he says._ _

__Yuuri's smile is almost enough to ease the chill of his misgivings._ _

__

__"How do we start?" Yuuri asks after Conrad lets him in that evening._ _

__"Why don't we start here." Conrad smiles and then crosses to his bed._ _

__"Oh." Yuuri feels himself flush as he watches Conrad sit down. "Um, I didn't." He takes a breath to steady himself. "I didn't realize we were starting there," he says, still not entirely certain where "there" is._ _

__"You mentioned your general comfort levels," Conrad explains, "so I thought we could start with that."_ _

__"Oh!" Yuuri says again, the quality of his new blush intangibly different. "Yes. Thank you." He joins Conrad on the bed, sitting a distance from him on the edge._ _

__"Here." The mattress dips with the shift of Conrad's weight as he brings his feet off the floor to move behind Yuuri. When Yuuri cranes his neck to look up and back, Conrad meets him with a smile. "Is this all right?" he asks as he touches Yuuri's waist. At Yuuri's nod, Conrad slides his arms around; after a moment Yuuri settles back against him._ _

__They sit quietly for a while before Conrad asks Yuuri if he wants to lie down. When Conrad speaks softly like that, when he smiles like that, it's hard for Yuuri to feel anxious. They lie on their sides facing each other. Yuuri reaches out for Conrad, touching his arm awkwardly before tucking his hands between his head and the pillow._ _

__Conrad isn't awkward at all, though. He shifts closer and touches Yuuri's head. "Is this all right?" he asks as he begins stroking Yuuri's hair._ _

__Yuuri nods, then says he didn't think men were like this with each other. "I guess I don't really know anything about how men are with each other in bed..." He trails off._ _

__Conrad smiles. "It's not about being men, or women," he says. "It's just about being yourself. "_ _

__Yuuri nods his understanding seriously and Conrad continues stroking his hair. It's quiet but for their breathing and the soft inarticulate sounds of the night drifting in through the open window._ _

__He studies Yuuri, watching for the slightest flicker as he finally lets his fingers slip down onto Yuuri's shoulder, along his arm, off the bent elbow, alighting on his hip. Yuuri's gaze and breathing are steady, his body relaxed, so Conrad nudges and Yuuri rolls with it, settling on his back, his hands tucked at his chest so his shoulders are pushed into a slight shrug. Conrad shifts with him but stays on his side, draped just a little. Slowly, gradually, he shifts, draping himself more as Yuuri gets accustomed to him, gradually sliding into a weightless straddle as he resumes stroking Yuuri's hair._ _

__Yuuri's blinks are coming slower now and Conrad tells him it's all right to let his eyes shut. So Yuuri does. He listens to Conrad's breathing. Listens to his own, aware, hyperaware of himself. He feels his blood oxygenizing with each breath, feels his pulse; feels his pulse carry his breath through him, filling him. Feels his own heart beat. Feels the pulse in his breathing. Feels Conrad breathing..._ _

__"Are you going to kiss me?" Yuuri breathes._ _

__"Is that what you want?"_ _

__Yuuri nods, lips parted, the yes resting shyly inside them, clinging to the tip of his tongue._ _

__After a moment, Yuuri feels the distance close he feels Conrad's breath—but doesn't feel Conrad's lips. His own breath washes over the yes, absorbing it; he doesn't know whether he has inhaled or exhaled it. He opens his eyes. He's never seen Conrad smile from so close up, but even from this new and different vantage point he recognizes it as Conrad's smile for _him_. Yuuri wants to smile, too, but only manages to part his lips._ _

__"Are you all right?" Conrad asks anew and Yuuri nods. The bow of Conrad's smile deepens as he dips his head a little more, just enough so their noses touch. A thrill flutters in Yuuri's belly. He tilts so the tip of his nose slides along and then off Conrad's, nuzzles in again. He's getting dizzy from looking into Conrad's eyes so close up and lets his own fall shut again. He feels Conrad's breath on his face again; feels his own breath, so heavy in his lungs, some of it pushing up into his mouth, curling up on his tongue, his mouth full and empty at the same time._ _

__He feels Conrad's breath on his lips now; and then he feels Conrad's lips. A touch. Just a touch, and then gone._ _

__Another touch, lingering this time._ _

__Conrad brushes across with the next touch, caressing Yuuri's lips with softness and breaths, and Yuuri's heart is beating so hard against his swollen lungs... He feels Conrad's breath again and wants to touch more than Conrad's lips, he wants to touch Conrad's very breath with his own— he feels Conrad's breath again, and Yuuri parts his lips to welcome it._ _

__Their breaths mingle between their open mouths, in the space between them, seeping out into the air as Conrad pushes himself up. With a small choked breath, Yuuri follows blindly, hands coming off his own chest as he props up on his elbows, leaning up: their lips touch again, and this time it's Yuuri who brushes across Conrad's mouth. Conrad opens for him, breathes into him; flicks the tip of his tongue with unbearable lightness across Yuuri's lip, curls up behind his upper lip, slides down along his teeth and then behind them. The hand Conrad is not using to support his own weight is cupped around Yuuri's neck, massaging as he cradles the nape; his tongue is in Yuuri's mouth, stroking slow and slick, and Yuuri opens more, wide and wider, wanting, please, _more_ — _ _

__A whimper escapes him at the loss of Conrad's mouth but before he can open his eyes he feels Conrad's hand along his jaw, coaxing it to close a little. "Like this," Conrad murmurs against him, bringing his lips to Yuuri's again, parting just enough to let breath and tongue pass between them, just enough to fit his mouth to Yuuri's. His fingertips stroke Yuuri's neck, the hollow behind his ear, along and under his jaw, coaxing and guiding him in the kiss._ _

__Yuuri's arms go around Conrad, bringing Conrad to him as he falls back on the bed. He feels Conrad's weight at last, nothing between them now as they kiss. When Conrad's tongue curls back into his own mouth, Yuuri follows and Conrad's tongue twines with his in wordless reassurance before uncurling and letting Yuuri explore and experiment._ _

__Yuuri starts to explore with his hands, too. He moves his hand down Conrad's back, letting his thumb trail behind to trace the spine. He can feel the ridges of bone, and he wants to feel the skin that covers them too. "Conrad," he breaks the kiss to say, "would it be all right for you to take off your shirt?"_ _

__With a smile of assent, Conrad sits up to oblige. Yuuri lies back, hands behind his head as he watches Conrad's fingers move down the front of his shirt, undoing each button in turn. He watches the shirt fall open, watches Conrad reveal his skin, himself. Yuuri glances up to Conrad's face and finds himself looking into Conrad's eyes, caught watching—and catching Conrad watching him watch. But it's all right, better than all right: Conrad is smiling _that_ smile, and Yuuri smiles too._ _

__Conrad remains sitting up when he drops the shirt to the floor and asks if Yuuri wants to take his shirt off as well. Yuuri nods and pushes himself into a sitting position as Conrad shifts back to allow him to sit up fully. Watching Conrad watch him now, Yuuri hesitates with his finger under the seam of the shirt, his thumb tugging the first button to angle it through the hole._ _

__Conrad's eyes move to Yuuri's face. "Do you want to stop?" he asks gently. Yuuri shakes his head. "Shall I help you?" Conrad suggests and this time Yuuri nods with a smile._ _

__Their fingers meet before Yuuri yields the button to Conrad. He looks down to watch Conrad's fingers undoing him; then up to gaze at Conrad's face, downturned in concentration on the buttons. Locks of hair have fallen into his face and Yuuri reaches up to smooth them back. At the touch, Conrad glances into his eyes with a smile, and Yuuri wants to kiss that smile; but he just lets himself look._ _

__When Conrad has Yuuri's shirt off, he eases Yuuri back down, going easily with him. They touch each other, discovering the marvels and revelations of bare skin and the musculature beneath it._ _

__Then Conrad kisses him again and Yuuri moans. Conrad swallows some of the moan before they break for breath and as Yuuri inhales, Conrad's lips find his throat. Now that their mouths are no longer joined, Yuuri can feel the weight of his own breath again. He's aware of everywhere that Conrad is touching him... and everywhere he's not. Yuuri's body seeks more contact, arching up instinctively—but Conrad is just out of reach. He's moving with Yuuri so that Yuuri isn't aware of it at first, not until Yuuri takes over his body's desire for contact; and even as he begins to suspect that Conrad is moving away deliberately, it's so smooth that Yuuri isn't sure if his suspicions are correct, let alone what to do about them. Hands lost in Conrad's hair, Yuuri murmurs his name, inhales as Conrad's tongue strokes across his nipple, breathes out Conrad's name again..._ _

__Conrad's mouth has made its way to Yuuri's navel and come back up; he has just kissed Yuuri's shoulder when he sits back and requests that Yuuri turn over. Without hestitation, Yuuri rolls onto his stomach. As he settles himself, a warm damp breath on his nape makes him shiver. And then Conrad's lips brush along his skin, Conrad kissing his again, his neck and the back of his shoulders, down along his spine, his mouth unleashing tendrils of heat and pleasure beneath Yuuri's skin._ _

__Yuuri catches himself rubbing against the bed clothes. The sensations from the friction that produces are more teasing than satisfying, and Yuuri wonders if he could raise his hips just enough to sneak a hand down to touch himself discreetly. He decides to risk it and experiences relief as much as pleasure at the feeling of his hand on himself—and then he feels another touch, a light brush on his cock by a hand not his own. Breathlessness spikes throughout his body; Yuuri freezes._ _

__Then he looks back over his shoulder at Conrad, who has brought his hand back to himself. There's a flash in Conrad's eyes, regret or pain or maybe something else, but it isn't there long enough for Yuuri to decipher before Conrad masks it with his usual gaze. "Please forgive me," Conrad says, dropping his eyes in apology. "I shouldn't have done that without your invitation. Perhaps we should stop now."_ _

__"No," Yuuri says, twisting himself around so he can sit facing Conrad. "It's only—I thought you were thinking of someone else."_ _

__"Someone else?" Conrad repeats, brow furrowing._ _

__"Yes." Yuuri isn't sure he wants to know. He is sure he doesn't want to say it but he also thinks he has to. "I thought maybe you were pretending I was that person. The one," he touches the pendant around his neck, "who gave you this."_ _

__When Conrad reaches to touch it too, Yuuri lets his own hand fall away. Conrad is focused intently on the pendant, his expression otherwise and once again unreadable. Though they are touching, connected through the pendant, Yuuri feels intrusive and finds himself holding his breath._ _

__Then Conrad gets out of bed and goes to the balcony. He pulls back the drapes and looks out, his gaze lost in the night._ _

__Yuuri thinks he should take this moment to steal away, to leave Conrad with his memories. But then Conrad says his name. Turning, he holds out his hand. He's looking at Yuuri, he's smiling at Yuuri with that smile, the one that is only for Yuuri._ _

__He knows the expression is "heart-in-throat" but Yuuri feels like it's actually his lungs that have tried to lodge there. He gets off the bed and crosses the floor to stand in front of Conrad, looking up at him. Conrad smiles, brushes the back of his hand against Yuuri's cheek, pushing back his hair to see his face fully. He kneels and Yuuri thinks he'll have to tell Conrad not to treat him like the Maou right now—but then Conrad's hands are at Yuuri's waistband, and Conrad is gazing up at him, and smiling, smiling: "May I?"_ _

__Yuuri nods and swallows. It is his heart in his throat now, and he breathes around it as best he can, watching Conrad undo him. His trousers drop to his feet, and then Conrad is sliding his underwear down._ _

__Yuuri shivers, though he hardly feels the night air drifting in from the balcony._ _

__Still kneeling, Conrad takes Yuuri's hand to help him step out of the pooled clothing and reassures him that he won't touch him in any way that Yuuri doesn't want or would be uncomfortable with._ _

__Yuuri shivers again. "I wouldn't mind," he says softly, looking off. He holds onto his lip with his teeth, returns his gaze to Conrad's. "I wouldn't mind if you touched me, Conrad. I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again..."_ _

__With a smile that says more than words could, Conrad does: he kisses the crown of Yuuri's cock. Presses his lips to it. Breathes on it, licks across it. Traces the rim the of foreskin with his tongue, licks over the foreskin; then slides down and licks the shaft. He kisses the head again, tongues the slit. He strokes Yuuri's shaft with the foreskin; goes down more, taking Yuuri in deeper, Conrad's lashes sweeping down as he swallows and sucks. Each stroke is a wet thrill in Yuuri, unfurling something inside him, tendrils of thrills unfurling and winding through him, centered in his cock, the thrill inside him magnetized to Conrad's tongue. He clutches Conrad's shoulders for support and gives himself over entirely to Conrad's mouth, the tenderness and strength, so like his kissing, so like _him_..._ _

__All his sense and sensation is centered in Conrad's mouth; Yuuri himself is there, his whole self condensing to center there. He almost doesn't recognizing the coiling for what it is; he's felt it before, but never like this. Even as his fingers tighten in Conrad's hair, he opens his mouth to warn Conrad—but all he can do is breathe Conrad's name with a choke as he spills out of himself._ _

__Yuuri doesn't realize he was falling until he feels Conrad's hands catch and steady him, guiding him until Yuuri's knees touch down on the floor. He keeps his eyes closed as Conrad strokes his hair. Their foreheads are resting against each other and Yuuri is glad for the physical support amidst the weight of intangible things, the thickness of the night, of the air, the overwhelming thickness inside him, his lungs, his heart..._ _

__Eyes still closed, breathing deep, swallowing the glow as he inhales, Yuuri raises his right hand. Then he looks at Conrad as he moves forward in the slowest, softest slap._ _

__Conrad catches him at he wrist before impact. Yuuri looks away but Conrad doesn't let go: he brings Yuuri's hand to his mouth, kisses his palm._ _

__Conrad brings Yuuri closer, shifting Yuuri into his lap to hold him in a quiet embrace. Yuuri rests head on Conrad's shoulder. He doesn't know if he's able to move and is unwilling to find out._ _

__Finally, it's Conrad who moves. He helps Yuuri to his feet as he gets up himself, and even helps Yuuri dress. Then he goes out on the balcony. Yuuri follows and they lean side by side on the railing, elbows almost touching._ _

__After a few moments, Yuuri asks if he can sleep the night in Conrad's room. He's become accustomed to sharing his bed; it will be a little strange and lonely without Wolfram._ _

__"Yes," Conrad says, "it will be." Yuuri hears the unspoken words: understands that it will be, that it _should_ be._ _

__"I'll see you in the morning, then," Yuuri says after a moment, pushing off the balcony. He smiles up: "Good night, Conrad."_ _

__Conrad smiles in return. "Good night, Your Majesty."_ _


End file.
